


Makes Me Mean

by agelade, Caladrius



Series: You're the Reason [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brothers Brothering, Drunk Dean (eventually), Drunk Sam, Gen, Stanford Era, Written by Role Play, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agelade/pseuds/agelade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladrius/pseuds/Caladrius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a garbled text late one Tuesday night from an incredibly drunk Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Me Mean

 

**Makes Me Mean  
Setting: Stanford Era, Sam’s freshman year  
Dean: Caladria  
Sam: Agelade  
  
** [Dean gets a text around 11:00 at night on a Tuesday from “Sammy”]  
  
 **Sam**  
` i'm do fonr eiyh eotkinh`  
` hssssssss `  
  
**Dean**  
` Ur either drunk or dyin. Cry once for drunk, 2 for dyin `  
  
**Sam**  
` deanshupp `  
  
**Dean**  
` Okay drunk then. u drinkin alone again? Tol u to drink with hot girls `  
  
**Sam**  
` Whats the poitt `  
  
**Dean**  
` sex? U can do that now u kno. Got ur own place. `  
  
**Sam**  
` didyu get the witch ? umc;e bobby said youu found a wotch`  
` dean didyouu get the witch find hezx bags `  
  
**Dean**  
` Yeah we got the bitch. u worried? `  
  
**Sam**  
` why would i be worrieds dean god you only get yourhsahelf halfhkilled likeh every wEEJ`  
` WEEEEK `  
  
**Dean**  
` Twice a week. 3 xs on sunday. Least never whole killed. doin fractions now `  
  
**Sam**  
` fractions add up to one eventually dean `  
  
**Dean**  
` why worry? U left. wan me 2 say ill live longer if I leave dad by himself? `  
  
[ten minutes go by]  
[dean’s phone rings. “Sammy” is calling.]  
[it stops ringing just as he answers]  
[Sam’s phone rings from “D”]  
  
 **Sam**  
[sends to voicemail] [texts] `dont you tel me that dean dont youy dare tel me ai'm not allwed to worry`  
` dont youu fuking dare `  
  
**Dean**  
` don tel me i cant be pssed u left. dont tell me u worry when u could b here`  
` dont ignore my call like a btch `  
  
**Sam**  
` i worry dean god i worry but i cant just look be pissed if you want okay be pissed but please just be okay be okay i dont know what i would do sometimes i think i'm going crazy here and `  
  
**Dean**  
` Jst admit u hate normal. Stp crying n come back. `  
  
**Sam**  
` i cant dean. i can't go back. i dont like what being around dad makes me into i think i'm a monster when i'm with him and i'm ashamed of the blood on my hands and i wish you'd come here `  
  
**Dean**  
` You sayin that me an dad are monsters for what we do? is that y you want to get so far from us? `  
  
**Sam**  
` no dean no it's not you okay its me its me im saygn theres smething wring with ME `  
  
**Dean**  
` Sam ur stupid. Nothing wrong with you. Come back. we can work it out. `  
  
**Sam**  
` cant dean. yousont understand. youre different an you picjed dad i mean whatever its yur life but i cant do it. i think it makes me mean. an if i try to not be mean dad looks at me like im embarssing him but i want you to be safe k dont make me feel bad for wanting you t be safe `  
  
**Dean**  
` always about you. YOU made the choice. im working my ass off to do this becase its right. think i culd be happy in an office? `  
  
**Sam**  
` you do it cause dad tells you too don't pretend its for anything but revengre deadn and I DIDNT EVEN KNOW HER i didnth even fuckingg kjnow her and i lost her to fuckihng onsters and im gonan lose you too and dad and i ccccc `  
  
**Dean**  
` Dont fcking talk like that. she was our mom and she loved you an something fcking killed her. YOU said you felt crazy. u WANT to come back. dammitsam just fcking COME BACK ill deal w dad `  
  
**Sam**  
` no you wont dean. itll be just like it always was and me and him will fight an dyoull follow orders and ill have to watch you bleed because he told yoiu too and this is right for me but its harder than fighting monsters and i cant even talk to you about it because yous djust tell me to come back and i want to bcause its easier so you jsut make it harder and but this is rightdean this is what i want andd uia cant sevens tell you abouth iot goddamiit youre the only person i even really know nobdy here even knows who ia m dean nobody here caeres if i dodn't have you id `  
  
[Ten minutes go by. Fifteen. Finally:]  
  
 **Dean**  
` Your drinking all wrong lil brothr. Supposed to drink to be able to hold it all in. Wish I was there to wipe ur damn nose. Im okay sammyokay? Imokay. Christjesus. Ill come out there tomorrow so u can seefor yourself `  
  
**Sam**  
` die daen id die if you`  
` reallty? youd come hwere? `  
  
**Dean**  
` Don't b dramaric sammy. Yeah ill come there but I can't stay `  
  
**Sam**  
` stay `  
  
**Dean**  
` You won't want me to stay when im laughn at your sorryass pukingup yourguts `  
  
**Sam**  
` you laugh at me anyway so stay `  
  
**Dean**  
` so drunk now.fuck.stupidsammy y y y doyoumake memake you feel betterwhen u clearly suck. `  
  
**Sam**  
` youre big bro its ryour job `  
  
**Dean**  
` u realize your makin it impossible `  
  
**Sam**  
` to do whatt `  
  
**Dean**  
` Go tak 2 tylenol now `  
  
**Sam**  
` not donew ith adrinksin`  
` or am ia not alwlwoeed to be winchester anymore cuza i left `  
  
**Dean**  
` Don't saydumb shit. Stop drinking u suck at it. `  
  
**Sam**  
` change may name to smith or somnbe`  
` or campbelll she nevfser woulda let thsi happwn to us dan `  
  
**Dean**  
` Sam. I'm seriously going to punch you when I get there. Stop drinking. `  
  
**Sam**  
` gohaed and pun ch me thats fine. everybodyt does `  
  
**Dean**  
` somebody fucking punched u? i'll riphisfucking LUNGSout.wtf `  
  
**Sam**  
` sfine whateveer i dont want to geta kicked out `  
  
**Dean**  
` who is thisfucker? I'lklshoot himgoddammit Sam. PUNCH BACK n `  
  
**Sam**  
` just some pink naggin this girl jess. people fuckin suck majn`  
` no deand im on shcilarshop okay i cant get in troyble `  
  
**Dean**  
` is jess hot? `  
  
**Sam**  
` yeah but it wdoesnt matter she has this boyfriend anyway who carse this guy was hanging around and she clearly didn't want him hugging on her so. swoop in winchester, but cant get in trouble so make a scene get hit in the face and the guy wanders off and she goes to her boyfienrd`  
` my big plan`  
` totttally worked. -_- `  
  
**Dean**  
` did u take that tylenol yet? this is why we dont play w people we play w monsters. but girls like u sammy just hook uop `  
  
**Sam**  
` idont'w atn it to be like that de3an. i want somethning else `  
  
**Dean**  
` going after a girl w a bf is trouble. i approve cuz she must be hot. but you PUNCHA DICK if heputs a hand on u. youve got a right `  
  
**Sam**  
` dane the rules are different here okay? it's not survival. its don't get kicked out for fighting. i can take a bpunch, better than most. i can takw a p[unch for some girl getting more attention than she wants okiahy. `  
  
**Dean**  
` how do u fucking live with those rules. worse then highscool. FINE then im running over the bastard `  
  
**Sam**  
` i dont even know who ait was dean. i just. long day and. sorry this is sos tpud shouldn`  
` t hav etextesd you `  
  
**Dean**  
` u miss me and u gotta get drunk to tell me. tak the fucking tylenol im comin to mak u sorry u left `  
  
**Sam**  
` Gona pass outnow you don't have to come I just missed you`  
` I am reallu drunk pkeabse just ignrie me `  
  
**Dean**  
` no way im gonnawatch u puke. will b hilarious. take the tylenol now so it cn work before you upchuck u liteweight `  
  
**Sam**  
` dean`  
` if you come`  
` stay`  
` okay`  
` ?`  
  
 _Sam wakes up the next morning with a hangover the size of Texas. Dean in his head, pounding away about leaving them, accusing him of being so selfish, was he even a Winchester, and what he remembers of their conversation hurt enough Dean might as well have put the black on his face himself, split his lip. At least it would have felt earned._  
  
 _When the knock comes, he isn’t expecting Dean himself, and the hurt is still raw, and he says “What the hell are you doing here? What else is there to say?”_  
  
 _And there’s a moment Sam regrets it, but in the space of that moment, Dean has tossed a bag of donuts into his chest and he’s growled out “I don’t fucking need this” and he’s gone. Sam watches him go, confused._  
  
 _And then a memory, or a piece of one, and he digs his phone out of his jeans pocket, and he gazes at it, and understanding dawns._  
  
 _Dean. If you come, stay. Okay?_  
  
 _And Dean had come._  
  
 _Sam texts him over the next week with no response. School takes up more time, the girl, Jess, breaks up with her boyfriend, Sam starts to feel resentful of Dean’s grudge, and then he gets a text:_  
  
`dude i had ths dream las nite. 2 busty blonds n 1 had this obsession w handcuffs. Beg me 4 deets--`  
  
 _And like that, it is forgotten._


End file.
